<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Alternate Study Method by LisFleur, milordrevan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146600">An Alternate Study Method</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisFleur/pseuds/LisFleur'>LisFleur</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan'>milordrevan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Footjob, Light Dom/sub, Public Nudity, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisFleur/pseuds/LisFleur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to help Harry study for his O.W.L.'s, Hermione finds an unusual but reportedly effective approach to studying. She tests this with Harry, and they both find it very compelling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trying a Novel Method of Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry groaned and tossed his quill onto the table in the Gryffindor common room. He leaned back and gently massaged his temples with his thumbs. ‘I’ll never learn all this,’ he groused. ‘Who cares who the main proponents of the 1814 Wand Laws were?’</p><p>Hermione looked up from where she sat across from him. ‘The O.W.L. examiners, for one. And I personally find it remarkably interesting that Aurelia Avery, Carvellus Flint, and Samuel Bones managed to put aside their differences and push through legislation. Even if,’ Hermione frowned. ‘Said legislation was very unfair to non-wizards. There were even restrictions on child wand-use, ones that were far harsher towards young witches than they were to wizards!’</p><p>‘No one important cares except you, then,’ Harry said, opening his eyes to see Hermione’s cheeks redden a bit.</p><p>‘I’m flattered but I’d really like you to get an E on your History of Magic O.W.L.,’ Hermione said plainly. ‘I know you can do it. You’ve been averaging an A so far and I know you’ve not been putting in your best work.’</p><p>‘It’d be more tolerable if Ron was here,’ Harry grumbled, then looked up in panic as he realized what he’d implied. ‘Not that you’re not tolerable, Hermione. I just meant…’</p><p>‘I know what you meant,’ Hermione said with a small smile. She sighed and looked towards the door to the common room. ‘You are right, though. Baffling as it is, you and Ron get far better marks when you study together than you do with me. Merlin knows how he’ll pass his O.W.L.’s with all the extra Quidditch training Angelina has him doing.’</p><p>Harry shrugged. It still hurt to think about Quidditch. He’d woken up each of the last few Saturdays all ready to take his Firebolt out for a morning fly only to remember that it was currently locked away in Umbridge’s office, chained to the wall. He had a few choice words to say about Umbridge, words that would make Hermione give him a distinctly unimpressed look and a few sentences about the importance of avoiding foul language.</p><p>Speaking of Hermione…</p><p>Harry came out of his thoughts in time to hear Hermione comment. ‘I’m sure there are ways of motivating someone to study. I wonder if the library has any books on the subject. Muggles have their own methods…I could owl Mum and see if she has any suggestions.’</p><p>A small smile touched Harry’s lips. Hermione was always willing to help her friends however she could. Despite her tendency to be patronizing, she had a truly generous heart. ‘You do that, Hermione,’ Harry said. ‘I promise I’ll try whatever you suggest.’</p><p>He got up and started to gather his books. Hermione sighed, but nodded. ‘I’ll let you know,’ she said simply. ‘And Harry?’</p><p>Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. ‘What?’</p><p><em>‘Evanesco,’</em> Hermione waved her wand at Harry’s forehead. ‘You rubbed ink on yourself. I don’t believe you want to draw any more attention to your forehead than you usually get.’</p><p>Harry laughed softly, ‘True. See you, Hermione.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next afternoon, Harry found himself back at the same table in the corner of the common room, poring over his notes for Potions. His eyes would scan a page of notes and then he’d shake himself, realizing he’d drifted off into thoughts of Quidditch and hadn’t taken in more than the occasional sentence.</p><p>A shadow fell over Harry’s parchment and he looked up to see Hermione slide into the seat directly opposite him.</p><p>‘I think I’ve found something that may help,’ Hermione said with her typical briskness. ‘It’s a bit…unusual but frankly, most of the methods that were recommended were frightfully uninteresting.’</p><p>Harry nodded. If a study aid was deemed ‘uninteresting’ by Hermione, that clearly meant that to anyone else it would be soporific.</p><p>Hermione glanced at Harry’s parchment and pulled out her own Potions notes. She spread them out in front of her, then looked back up at him. ‘It’s a method that only works if another person is involved, so I’ve rearranged our study schedules so that we are both studying your worst subjects together.’</p><p>She handed him a color-coded schedule and Harry tried not to grimace. Hermione had scheduled extra time for Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic, his least favorite subjects, save for Divination. But even Hermione had long accepted that there was no point in Harry trying to do well on his Divination O.W.L.</p><p>‘So, what is this study method?’ Harry looked up from his schedule just in time to see Hermione’s cheeks go red.</p><p>‘Well,’ she said quietly. ‘It’s not so much a study method as it is a reward/punishment method. I give you questions on the material, and if you get the answers right, you get a reward, and if you get them wrong, you get a punishment.’</p><p>Harry frowned. ‘What sort of rewards and punishment?’</p><p>Hermione looked around the common room to make sure no one was paying attention to them. ‘It’s a bit unusual, but I read a study where nearly 100% of respondents did better than expected after using this method, and every single one of them said that they vastly preferred this method to any other they’d tried.’</p><p>Intrigued, Harry nodded. ‘I’m all for it. What do I need to do?’</p><p>‘Just sit still and don’t panic,’ Hermione said cryptically.</p><p>‘What do you mean, “sit still and”…oh!’ Harry gave a start as he felt Hermione’s shoeless right foot brush against his leg. ‘What are you doing?’ Harry asked, shrinking away from the contact and looking down towards his feet.</p><p>‘Sit still and don’t look,’ Hermione said, blushing. Her foot found Harry’s leg again and he felt it start to slide up his leg underneath the hem of his robes.</p><p>‘I don’t understand,’ Harry complained, feeling very discomfited as her toes slowly found their way to his knee and started moving to the inside of his thigh.</p><p>‘It’s the study method,’ Hermione explained. Her foot encountered the edge of his seat. She rested her foot there for a second. ‘Scoot forward; my leg isn’t long enough.’</p><p>‘Er,’ Harry stammered. ‘If I do, your foot will go to a, er, certain place.’</p><p>‘That’s the <em>point,</em>’ Hermione said, pulling her hair out of its bun so that it fell down and partially hid her very red face. ‘Just trust me, Harry.’</p><p>Harry eyed her for a second. He had an inkling of what she was trying to do but it didn’t make sense to him that Hermione would do such a thing. She’d never really come across as any sort of deviant. Still, Hermione always had a reason for anything she did. Decided to see where this would go, Harry scooted his chair forward several inches and sure enough, he felt her right foot slide along the inside of his thigh until her toes bumped into his crotch.</p><p>Hermione jumped when her toes made contact but didn’t say anything. Harry resisted the urge to squirm as her toes tentatively started to explore. He looked down but his robes mostly obscured his view. He was thankful he was wearing both boxers and a pair of trousers, though it being spring, the trousers were thin and provided little protection from the wind or, as Harry was now discovering, from physical sensations.</p><p>Harry felt his boxers start to grow a bit tighter as he felt her toes brush against his genitals. Hermione seemed to have realized this as he felt her big toe prod his shaft several times as it hardened. Her toe pressed against his shaft far too many times for it to be mere coincidence.</p><p>Judging by the look of concentration on Hermione’s face, she knew exactly what she’d found. Harry felt himself harden fully. Hermione’s toe was now traveling down his shaft towards his balls, and…</p><p>‘Ow!’ Harry yelped, jerking back slightly as Hermione’s foot poked his balls.</p><p>‘Sorry,’ Hermione said quietly. Her foot withdrew for a moment, but as Harry settled back down, he felt her toes return to his balls.</p><p>‘If I poke <em>here,</em> it hurts, right?’ Hermione said calmly, gently pressing against his balls. Harry marveled at how matter-of-fact she was being about this. He nodded.</p><p>‘But if I poke <em>here,</em>’ Hermione’s toes traveled up to press against his shaft, then slid along to the tip. ‘It feels good.’</p><p>‘Not poke,’ Harry said quietly. ‘Rub feels better than poke.’</p><p>Hermione nodded and Harry felt her toes start to flex a little, rubbing against the head of his cock. The sole of her foot was pressed firmly against his shaft, forcing it upright and trapping it against his stomach. ‘Better?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Harry nodded, very much enjoying this feeling.</p><p>‘Here’s how the studying will go,’ Hermione said suddenly. Her toes stopped flexing, but her sole still remained against Harry’s shaft, and he could feel the heat of her foot through the two thin layers of clothing separating it from his cock.</p><p>Right, Harry thought. We’re supposed to be studying.</p><p>‘I will give you questions that will be likely to appear on the O.W.L. theory exam,’ Hermione continued. ‘If you get the answer correct, you will get a reward.’ She flexed her toes. ‘However, if you get the answer wrong, you will get a punishment.’ Hermione changed the angle of her foot so that her heel pressed against his balls. She didn’t press nearly as hard as she had before, but it still was an unpleasant sensation.</p><p>‘And you got this method from a book?’ Harry said, amazed.</p><p>Hermione nodded, her face finally losing its red color. ‘I was very skeptical, but the study seemed to have particularly good methodology and I couldn’t argue with the results. It was far more effective than any other method I researched. Even if it is a little…’ her foot shifted slightly. ‘Unusual.’</p><p>‘Bit of an understatement,’ Harry said casually.</p><p>Hermione giggled, then looked down at her notes. ‘I think Potions is a good place to start. Tell me, what is the primary reagent in a Shrinking Solution?’</p><p>Harry thought for a moment. ‘I think it’s leech juice.’</p><p>Hermione beamed. ‘Correct!’</p><p>Her toes flexed a few times and Harry felt his cock, which had started to soften slightly, quickly regain full hardness.</p><p>‘Name three more ingredients in that potion, other than leech juice,’ Hermione said next.</p><p>‘Hmm?’ Harry had been distracted.</p><p>Hermione’s foot stopped moving. ‘Three ingredients in a Shrinking Solution, Harry,’ she said sternly. ‘Pay attention.’</p><p>Harry thought for a moment. ‘Er, Rat spleen…’</p><p>Hermione’s foot started moving again, which was very distracting.</p><p>‘Shrivelfig,’ Harry said.</p><p>Hermione nodded. ‘Prepared how?’</p><p>Harry racked his brains. ‘Sliced?’ he guessed.</p><p>Hermione frowned, and Harry felt her toes stop moving. She shifted her foot and he felt pressure on his balls.</p><p>‘No, wait,’ Harry said, thinking fast. ‘Peeled.’</p><p>‘Very good,’ Hermione said, easing her heel off his balls and flexing her toes against his head. Harry felt his foreskin shift and fought back a shiver. ‘And one more ingredient?’</p><p>Harry thought back. ‘Wormwood,’ he said confidently.</p><p>‘Precisely,’ Hermione beamed at him. ‘Now who invented it?’</p><p>They continued on in this vein for a while, with Harry getting plenty of rewards, but also a fair few punishments. He did improve as the afternoon went on, but every time it seemed that he got more than three or four questions correct in a row, he’d get too distracted as he edged closer to an orgasm. He’d then lose concentration and miss several answers.</p><p>It didn’t help that they were doing this right in the Gryffindor common room, in the middle of the day. Plenty of students were studying or relaxing or goofing around, and Harry constantly worried that someone would come and interrupt them. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention to either of them.</p><p>After nearly an hour of this, Harry’s stomach rumbled, and Hermione paused in her explanation of the reasons why daisy roots couldn’t be minced too finely. She looked at her watch and started.</p><p>‘It’s nearly dinnertime,’ she said. ‘Do you want to finish this up after dinner?’</p><p>Harry nodded. He was rather exhausted and needed a break. Plus, he was in desperate need of a wank, so perhaps he could pop upstairs to his dorm or to the loo before they went down to dinner.</p><p>Hermione started to gather her notes, though she kept her foot in place as she started placing them into her bag.</p><p>‘Er, Hermione?’ Harry asked. ‘Mind if I use the loo before we go down?’</p><p>Hermione nodded absently and started pulling her foot back. Harry sighed as her foot left contact with his extremely stiff cock. Hermione suddenly looked up and paused.</p><p>‘Harry,’ she said carefully. ‘Are you wanting the loo because you have to, you know, finish off?’ She flushed as she said the last bit.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>‘Oh,’ Hermione considered this, her foot still resting between Harry’s thighs on the seat of Harry’s chair. ‘Do you want me to finish you off here? As a reward for doing so well this afternoon?’</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. ‘You mean, with your foot?’</p><p>Hermione nodded and said with a shy smile, ‘I was worried you’d not be able to last all this time.’</p><p>‘I nearly didn’t, several times,’ Harry confessed.</p><p>Hermione moved her foot back up against Harry’s shaft. ‘I don’t mind helping,’ she said quietly, clearly a little embarrassed about admitting it.</p><p>Harry nodded. It would feel amazing. He’d make a mess in his trousers, but right now, he didn’t care. He was almost ready to cum just from the idea of Hermione getting him off.</p><p>Hermione started flexing her toes again, quickly bringing him back to full hardness. Harry suppressed a groan as they rubbed against his extremely sensitive head, shifting his foreskin up and down just enough. He caught Hermione’s eye and she gave him a nervous smile, which he returned. This was somehow more intimate than what they had been doing before. Harry wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was because there was no doubt this was sexual. Perhaps because this was intended to get him off, rather than just to reward him for getting an answer right.</p><p>Either way, Hermione’s foot felt wonderful, even through her stockings and the dual layers of his trousers and boxers. He briefly wondered how it would feel if there were no trousers or boxers in the way and that thought was enough to send him over the edge.</p><p>Hermione’s toes kept flexing as Harry’s cock jerked repeatedly underneath her sole. Harry felt himself spurt violently into his boxers once, twice, three times. His cock immediately began to soften, still oozing cum. Harry was rather proud of himself. He didn’t cry out, or shudder, or do anything that would suggest to the rest of the common room that he’d just had an orgasm. He may have grimaced a little, but that was all.</p><p>Harry took a moment to recover. He caught Hermione’s eye again and was surprised to see a very satisfied look on her face. She gently removed her right foot from his crotch, though she did make sure to run her toes along the inside of his thigh as she did so.</p><p>Without a word or taking her eyes away from Harry’s, Hermione reached under the table, presumably to put her boot back on.</p><p>‘That felt…odd,’ Hermione finally spoke up after she saw Harry visibly relax. ‘But pleasant. Would you mind if I finish you off next time as well?’</p><p>Harry paused. There would be a next time? He’d not dared to believe it, but it made sense. He had more subjects to study than Potions, and there were bound to be many times that Ron was at Quidditch practice so that he and Hermione could study on their own.</p><p>‘I wonder if the studying would be more effective if there weren’t so many layers between us,’ Hermione mused. ‘I’m not sure, but I think you were wearing both trousers and underwear, correct?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Harry confirmed. He glanced down to see a very noticeable wet spot on the front of his trousers. ‘I forgot this would happen,’ he said idly, wondering if he could fasten his robes extra tightly around him so that he could make it upstairs to change.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened. ‘Oh, I forgot about that!’</p><p>She got up and made her way around the table, drawing her wand. ‘Let me handle it.’ She pointed her wand at his crotch and Harry felt a gust of warm air flow over his privates. He saw that the wet spot had completely disappeared.</p><p>‘There’s probably a better spell that gets rid of everything instead of just drying it,’ Hermione said matter-of-factly. ‘I’ll have to look it up in the library. <em>Tergeo</em> might work, but it’s intended for blood and I don’t want to cast it on you until I know if it would work. Especially casting at that particular location.’</p><p>Harry smirked as he got up and gathered his things. If there was a spell that was specifically invented to clean semen stains, he’d bet his Firebolt that Hermione would find it.</p><p>Hermione led him out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. ‘I don’t think we’ll be able to study like this again tonight, unless Ron goes to bed early, but tomorrow is Saturday and I believe he has Quidditch first thing in the morning.’</p><p>‘He does,’ Harry confirmed. ‘All morning long, it sounds like. I heard Katie moaning about it at lunch.’</p><p>‘Well, then we’ll resume after breakfast,’ Hermione decided. She looked sideways at him as they descended the marble staircase. ‘Would it be all right if you wore fewer layers tomorrow morning? I don’t mean to be a bother, but it may work better if we have as few layers between us as possible.’</p><p>Harry flushed red at the mere thought of Hermione’s foot directly touching his dick. ‘Uh, sure,’ he said. ‘I can go without boxers if you want.’</p><p>Hermione hummed softly. ‘That would work. Or maybe go without trousers? I feel the zipper in your trousers could cause issues if I move my foot the wrong way. Especially if you don’t have boxers to keep it from digging into you.’</p><p>That was a good point, Harry thought. Zippers were handy most of the time but horribly inconvenient for this sort of thing.</p><p>‘It’d be pretty obvious if I weren’t wearing trousers,’ he pointed out to Hermione. ‘They are part of the school uniform.’</p><p>Hermione thought it over. ‘Perhaps a softening charm on the zipper? No, that would risk tearing the zipper itself. I’ll think about it tonight,’ she decided. ‘Wear your normal uniform tomorrow and if I have any ideas, you can go change in the dorm before we start.’</p><p>Harry shrugged and they entered into the Great Hall and took places on either side of Ron, who was wearily polishing off a slice of pie.</p><p>‘What kept you?’ he said in between mouthfuls. ‘I’ve been here for a bit.’</p><p>‘We were studying Potions,’ Hermione said briskly, spooning peas onto her plate. ‘Lost track of time.’</p><p>Ron stopped and looked sideways at Harry. ‘You lost track of time studying <em>Potions?’</em></p><p>Harry shrugged. ‘Believe me, I was surprised too.’</p><p>Hermione smiled. ‘Harry was a bit rough at the beginning, but with some encouragement I really felt like he was trying, and I think we were both satisfied with how he finished.’</p><p>Harry choked on his mouthful of corn at that, and Ron thumped him on the back. He glanced over at Hermione to see her innocently adding mashed potatoes to her plate. Though it did look like she had a bit of a smirk on her face. Deciding not to take this lying down, Harry commented, ‘Studying Potions is awfully hard. But I think I have a new appreciation for how well Hermione toes the line and brings me to heel when I get things wrong.’</p><p>Harry saw Hermione smirk while Ron gave him a rather bemused smile. ‘Great, I suppose. I’ve never known you to enjoy studying Potions.’</p><p>‘Oh, I certainly didn’t enjoy parts of it,’ Harry said calmly. ‘But I have to admit, I feel more motivated to get an O on my Potions O.W.L. than I ever have. I think if Hermione helps me enough, I might be able to do it.’</p><p>‘Good for you, mate,’ Ron said. ‘I don’t think any amount of studying will help me. I’m just not great shakes at Potions.’</p><p>‘I don’t think that’s true,’ Hermione spoke up. ‘I’ve seen your work, and you’re certainly bright enough. If you put in the work, I am certain you could manage an O.’</p><p>Ron shrugged and stretched in his seat. ‘Maybe, but not if Angelina keeps scheduling so many bloody Quidditch practices.’</p><p>‘<em>Language,</em> Ron,’ Hermione said idly. ‘You are right that you have less time, but I still think you can do it.’ She put down her fork and picked up her bag. ‘Anyway, I want to pop into the library for a bit. Meet you up in the common room? Don’t forget, it’s Charms studying this evening!’</p><p>Ron watched her leave. ‘That’s our Hermione,’ he said fondly. ‘Always in the library. Wonder what she’s looking up?’</p><p>Harry grunted. ‘No idea,’ he lied. He was quite sure she was seeing if <em>Tergeo</em> would work on semen as well as blood, and possibly how to get around the zipper problem. Though it would be hard to explain that to Ron.</p><p>A few minutes later he and Ron got up and slowly trudged up to the Common Room. Harry settled in one corner with his books and notes and began to review for Charms. Ron disappeared up the stairs to grab a shower, then came down with his notes and the two of them studied in silence for a while. It was hard for Harry not to remember Hermione’s foot against his privates, and he desperately wished they didn’t have to wait until the morning to do some serious studying again.</p><p>A while later, Hermione came in and slid at the table next to Ron. She gave Harry a significant look, and when Ron wasn’t looking, she slid a scrap of parchment across the table.</p><p>Harry palmed it and, under the guise of rummaging in his bag for something, read it.</p><p>
  <em>I found a solution to the zipper problem. When you come downstairs tomorrow, don’t bother wearing underwear.</em>
</p><p>Harry felt his face warm and he looked up at Hermione. She gave him a surreptitious wink, then looked back down at her notes and resumed studying as if everything was normal. Harry’s trousers were feeling uncomfortably tight and he found it hard to concentrate on Charms for the rest of the evening. Especially after he felt Hermione’s bootless foot sneakily brush against his leg under the table and rest against his ankle. The two of them shared a small smile and Hermione didn’t bother to move her foot for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Later, Harry took a rather cold shower and tried not to think about the next day. He had limited success, and, with a sigh, he gave in and had himself a quick wank in the shower. His mind conjured an image of Hermione smirking at him as she massaged his cock with her foot right out in the open in the common room, and it was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep that night… </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Further Testing Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Hermione practice and refine the technique of their new method of studying, with surprising results.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry found himself already fully hard when he woke up. This wasn’t an uncommon experience, but something about today was making him extremely horny. As he grew fully awake, he <em>remembered.</em></p>
<p>Harry felt his cock strain painfully against his boxers as he recalled the events of the previous day. Hermione’s foot on his crotch. Her delighted smile when she rewarded him and her disappointed frown when she punished him. The way her face flushed when she was embarrassed and uncertain about what they were doing. The fact that it was <em>her</em> idea…</p>
<p>Harry tried not to moan as he quickly pulled his cock out and started wanking. He knew he probably shouldn’t, as Hermione had plans to continue studying with him in just a few hours…and she didn’t want him to wear his underwear. That thought in particular sent Harry over the edge. As he erupted into his hand, he imagined Hermione’s foot having even greater reign to explore his privates…possibly eventual bare skin-on-skin contact. And maybe not just with her foot…</p>
<p>After he came down from his high, Harry felt a little guilty. This was one of his best friends he was thinking about. They were <em>friends</em>, not <em>romantic partners</em>. Sure, Hermione was pretty in a bookish sort of way, and she had developed very nice breasts and a surprisingly firm-looking arse, and yes, her smile was much prettier now that she had Madam Pomfrey fix her teeth. But she was like a sister to him. Or at least, she was <em>supposed</em> to be like a sister to him.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t shake the idea of Hermione sitting next to him in one of the armchairs in the common room late at night, her hand down his pants stroking him off while her other hand held the book she was reading…making him turn the pages for her since her hands were occupied…perhaps wearing one of those low-cut blouses that Lavender had taken to wearing recently…</p>
<p>Harry felt himself start to get hard again and he quickly pulled his boxers back up and got out of bed. He could stay here and dream about Hermione, or he could get ready and go to breakfast so that he and Hermione could study together as soon as possible. He checked his watch and saw that it wasn’t even seven yet; Hermione probably wasn’t downstairs, but he did want to make sure he was already there when she was.</p>
<p>He used the loo, then as he started to pull on some trousers, he remembered Hermione’s note from the night before. <em>Don’t bother wearing underwear when you come downstairs tomorrow.</em></p>
<p>Feeling excited, he yanked his boxers down and then stepped back into his trousers. It felt weird having his cock nestled in the thin but rougher material of his trousers, but after all, it was for a good cause. Trying to ignore the slight discomfort of having his cock swing a little more freely than usual, he grabbed his bad and walked down to the common room to see Hermione already there, her nose buried in a book. She looked up as he approached and gave him a warm smile.</p>
<p>‘Good morning,’ she said brightly. ‘Ready for breakfast?’</p>
<p>Harry nodded. ‘I’m starved.’</p>
<p>‘So am I,’ Hermione said, getting up and putting her book into her bag. ‘Let’s not take too long, though. We’ve got a lot of studying to do.’</p>
<p>Her face was turned away as she said this and when she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, Harry noticed that her face was red. Was this due to embarrassment or eagerness? Harry considered it, then let it go. Probably embarrassment. He doubted she enjoyed their new studying method nearly as much as he did. There was no way someone like <em>Hermione</em> would <em>want</em> to do transgressive things like this. She was doing him a favor, and that was all. An unusual favor that was her own idea, but still, it was merely a favor. Harry felt rather disappointed by his likely conclusion as they climbed through the portrait hole and made their way to the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Harry was very hungry, but intentionally forwent seconds due to his eagerness to get back upstairs. He noticed that Hermione did the same and didn’t even crack open a book to read during the meal. Since it was Saturday, the Great Hall was sparsely populated with sleepy students and no one accosted them as they left the hall a mere quarter-hour after they arrived.</p>
<p>Hermione silently led the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry found his eyes being drawn more than a few times to her arse. He wasn’t sure why; after all, he’d not spent a lot of time admiring her arse before. Sometimes, of course, but not any more often than he’d admired Cho’s arse. Or Parvati’s. Or Ginny’s, or Hannah’s, or Fleur’s, or those of a dozen other women. And it didn’t look any different than it did the last time he looked. Sure, Hermione was wearing a tighter skirt than usual, but she’d worn plenty of tight skirts before. Plus, Harry figured it must be of a very thick material because he didn’t notice even a hint of knickers lines underneath it. After a few minutes of thought, Harry decided he was only staring because he was already a little aroused in anticipation of their studying. That had to be it.</p>
<p>Soon enough they were climbing through the portrait hole into the mostly deserted Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione led him over to the table in the corner and sat her bag heavily on top of the table. Harry followed suit, though with a far quieter thud. How Hermione hadn’t broken her shoulders over the years by carrying all those books, he had no idea.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at the other residents of the common room. No one was paying any attention to them. She took a deep breath and pulled out her wand. ‘I’ve been practicing a spell that will get rid of your zipper,’ she said quietly, looking down at Harry’s crotch. ‘I can reverse it afterwards if you want me to.’</p>
<p>Harry nodded. ‘Probably best if you do,’ he said. ‘Do I need to take them off for you to do the spell? If so, we should probably go up to the dorms so I’m not, er, flashing anyone..’</p>
<p>Hermione’s cheeks flushed slightly. ‘So you aren’t wearing underwear?’</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. ‘Your note said not to, so I didn’t.’</p>
<p>‘That will probably make this easier,’ Hermione said. ‘Sit down and move your robes to the side so they’re not in the way. And undo your belt.’</p>
<p>Harry did so, feeling a bit exposed. Thankfully he was fully flaccid at the moment, probably because he wasn’t quite sure how he felt having a spell cast right at his groin. He had confidence in Hermione, but still he had a feeling they should probably have done this upstairs in his dorm room in case something went wrong.</p>
<p>Hermione stepped up next to him and, without warning, surreptitiously pointed her wand at Harry’s crotch and cast a spell. Harry immediately felt his trousers shift and change shape and he resisted the urge to scratch. It was a very odd feeling, but not unpleasant and he felt himself start to get a bit of an erection. After a few moments, the movement of his trousers stopped and he looked down to see no visible change. However, when he reached down to feel his crotch, he saw that the zipper had been replaced by two small metal snap fasteners. The fasteners were located as far to the side of his fly as they could, and he figured that it would be unlikely that they would dig into his skin like a zipper would. He adjusted himself slightly, then looked up to see Hermione staring openly at the tent his semi-hard cock was making. Seeming to sense him looking at her, she looked up to meet his amused eyes and immediately looked away, blushing. He had a feeling she’d been watching him adjust himself.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ she apologized. ‘I didn’t realize bulges could be so noticeable.’</p>
<p>‘Never looked at a bulge before?’ Harry teased, his face red as well. ‘Somehow I doubt that.’</p>
<p>Hermione flushed deeper and reached out and smacked his arm. ‘Maybe a few times,’ she admitted. ‘But I don’t remember them being that big.’</p>
<p>‘Some are bigger,’ Harry shrugged. ‘I mean, I wasn’t fully hard, either.’</p>
<p>Hermione’s jaw dropped. ‘It gets <em>bigger?</em>’</p>
<p>Harry didn’t see what all the fuss was about. ‘Sure. Most guys hide it though. It’s pretty embarrassing to be talking to a girl and then get a random boner. Our boxers hold it in place, anyway, which helps a lot. And having our robes over top helps even more.’</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. ‘I guess it would be embarrassing,’ she said quietly. ‘Still…’ she glanced at his crotch again. ‘I should go sit down,’ she said quickly, and she went over to the seat opposite him and sat down, scooting her chair forward and pulling out her notes.</p>
<p>Harry also scooted his chair forward as far as it would go. He arranged his robes away from his crotch to make it easier for Hermione’s foot to navigate. He left his belt since it was hidden underneath the table anyway.</p>
<p>No sooner had he finished adjusting his robes than he felt Hermione’s stockinged foot tentatively encounter his leg. He looked up at Hermione and they locked eyes while her foot wandered its way up his leg and slipped between his thighs.</p>
<p>Hermione’s foot had no trouble at all finding his stiff cock thanks to the lack of robes restricting her movement. Her toes gently probed along his length, and Harry saw Hermione frown.</p>
<p>‘What?’ he asked, a little worried.</p>
<p>‘You’re already hard,’ Hermione said quietly.</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure how to respond so he merely nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione’s cheeks flushed. ‘I liked it yesterday when I was able to feel you getting hard,’ she admitted.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ Harry said quickly.</p>
<p>‘I supposed I should be flattered,’ Hermione said, smiling. ‘I can get you hard without even touching you <em>there.</em>’</p>
<p>Harry blushed. Her foot was now settled firmly against his shaft and the thin layer of trousers and even thinner layer of stockings separating his cock from her foot were making the sensation far more intense than it had been yesterday.</p>
<p>Hermione flexed her toes against his head a few times, then stopped and allowed her sole to settle firmly against his fully erect cock. She looked down at her notes. ‘History of Magic today, Harry,’ she said calmly.</p>
<p>Harry looked around to make sure no one had noticed their activities, and the few people in the common room seemed to have far better things to do than to watch two fifth-years study in the far corner.</p>
<p>‘Name three Ministers for Magic who served in the nineteenth century,’ Hermione said.</p>
<p>Harry thought for a moment. ‘Faris Spavin’ was easy, as he’d served for ages. ‘Ottaline Gambol’ as well, as she’d pushed forward the idea of the Hogwarts Express. But a third one….</p>
<p>Harry went ahead and gave Hermione the two he’d come up with and tried not to let himself get too distracted by her toes flexing against the head of his cock. Maybe…Venusia Crickerly? She’d been an Auror.</p>
<p>No, it wasn’t Crickerly. Harry winced as Hermione’s heel dug into his balls. It took him two more guesses, but he finally managed to come up with Priscilla Dupont and he sighed in relief as Hermione’s heel left his balls and her flexing toes quickly brought him back to full stiffness.</p>
<p>They continued in this vein for some time. Harry wasn’t as good at History of Magic as he was Potions, and so he had more wrong answers than he had the previous evening, but he did manage to string together a few consecutive right answers here and there. It helped that Hermione often had him list things and rewarded him for each item in the list he got correct.</p>
<p>After about an hour, Harry was confidently listing the key figures in the 1752 Goblin Rebellion when the two of them heard a quiet snap. Hermione’s big toe, while rewarding him, had accidentally caught the edge of his fly and pulled it away just enough to undo the snap fastener.</p>
<p>Both of them seemed to realize what had happened at the same time, and they both blushed and looked away. Hermione’s toes started to explore Harry’s crotch again. Harry looked back at Hermione’s red face and she gazed at him, oddly intent.</p>
<p>Harry felt her toes find the other snap fastener and, to his mild horror and arousal, her big toe hooked under it and with a quick flex and another quiet snap, both fasteners of his fly were now undone. If Hermione moved her foot just right, she’d be in danger of touching his bare skin…</p>
<p>That seemed to be Hermione’s exact intent as Harry felt her toes gently slipping into his now-open fly. Harry took a sharp breath. Her toes were now brushing against the bare skin of his shaft as they gently spread his fly wide open. He felt his cock spring free of his trousers.</p>
<p>Harry froze. His cock was now exposed. If anyone happened to kneel down and then look under the table, there was a very good chance that they’d be able to see his dick.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hermione’s foot was now gently prodding his bare cock. His balls were still tucked into his trousers, but the entirety of his shaft was now being explored by Hermione’s stockinged foot.</p>
<p>‘This feels much better,’ Hermione remarked matter-of-factly, as if she was discussing the weather. Harry had to agree. The sensation seemed twice as potent. Especially when Hermione finally settled her sole against his shaft and the head of his dick nestled in the web of stocking between her big and index toes.</p>
<p>Hermione cleared her throat and, turning a page in <em>A History of Magic</em>, moved on to the next question.</p>
<p>It was doubly hard to focus now, Harry realized as he only answered two out of the next five questions correctly. Each reward was so intense that he felt he was being brought right to the brink of an orgasm before Hermione would back off and ask him another question.</p>
<p>Hermione seemed especially interested in exploring the head of his cock. Sometimes her foot would back off a little so that she could flick her toes against the point where his head met his shaft. Other times she would slide her foot upwards so that she could massage the very tip with her big toe, which was a <em>very</em> odd but not unpleasant feeling for Harry. He particularly enjoyed it when she would curl her toes around the tip and clench them, pressing it firmly into the ball of her foot. She also seemed very interested in playing with his foreskin; she kept trying, with limited success, to pull it up and down with her toes. Her stockings made it hard for her to grip it, but she seemed undeterred in her efforts.</p>
<p>This made it very difficult for Harry to answer questions correctly, but he was determined not to let these amazing sensations stop and so he dug deep into his memories and managed to correctly answer seven questions in a row before a miss.</p>
<p>Harry’s performance clearly pleased Hermione and she gradually slowed down the rate at which she asked questions and lengthened the duration of each reward. How she managed this with only the barest hint of a smile on her lips, Harry had no idea. He knew he must be looking rather comical because he was near-constantly flustered.</p>
<p>Finally, after Harry had correctly answered another five questions in a row and Hermione’s toes were curling themselves around his head, he felt himself start to lose control.</p>
<p>‘Hermione, I’m close,’ he said, his voice tight.</p>
<p>‘To finishing off?’ she looked up as she asked, suddenly very focused on him. Harry nodded. He was trying very hard not to cum, but it felt so good.</p>
<p>Hermione’s smile widened. ‘Okay, then. Go ahead.’</p>
<p>Harry nodded and ceased his efforts to contain himself. With Hermione’s foot firmly pressed against his shaft, he erupted.</p>
<p>Spurt after spurt of his hot cum shot out of his cock, dripping down onto Hermione’s foot. His hips bucked several times reflexively, thrusting his cock deeper into the webbing of her stocking between her big and index toes, his tip spurting all over the top of her foot. Even after his cock stilled and started to soften, he felt cum continue to slowly dribble out of it.</p>
<p>Hermione kept her foot firmly pressed against his cock for several more heartbeats, then slowly withdrew it. She managed not to wipe any of his cum onto his trouser legs or his robes, which was no mean feat in Harry’s opinion. Hermione shifted in her chair and looked over the side of the table. Harry leaned over and saw that she had brought her foot out into the open and was now eyeing it with great interest.</p>
<p>Thankfully no one else was looking. Otherwise, they would have seen what Harry and Hermione saw: several large globs of what was clearly cum, slowly sinking into the material of her stockings. One glob was sitting right on the red-painted nail of her big toe, several more were in between her big and index toes, another two were on her index toe, and there was a long white line leading down the bridge of her foot almost to her ankle.</p>
<p>‘There’s quite a lot of it, isn’t there,’ Hermione observed, wiggling her toes. Harry had to agree; he didn’t think he’d ever cum that much before. Even when Hermione had finished him off with her foot yesterday, he doubted he’d cum nearly that amount.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ Harry said, worried that she was regretting letting him cum on her foot.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up at him with a smile. ‘Oh, don’t apologize. I was just surprised, is all.’ With that, she pulled her shoe out from under the table and, without bothering to clean his cum off her foot, she slipped it inside her shoe.</p>
<p>‘I thought <em>Tergeo</em> would work,’ Harry said, confused.</p>
<p>‘It will,’ Hermione told him. ‘But that was when you were staining your trousers and someone might notice. With my shoe back on, no one will know.’ She winked. ‘Except you and me.’</p>
<p>Harry grinned. He liked this teasing side of Hermione quite a bit. Now that his cock was soft again, he reached under the table and tucked himself back into his trousers, snapping them firmly shut.</p>
<p>Hermione checked her watch. ‘It’s only mid-morning. Do you think you’ll be able to study again before lunch?’</p>
<p>‘With your special study method?’ Harry asked wryly.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. ‘Probably in a bit. It usually takes me a while to get hard again after I finish.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, the male refractory period is very interesting,’ Hermione said. ‘I’ve read several books that mention it and it’s very odd that women don’t have the same thing.’</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘Several books?’</p>
<p>Hermione flushed. ‘Only a few. There wasn’t much point studying that sort of thing in detail if I hadn’t had any personal experience with it.’</p>
<p>‘I’m just teasing,’ Harry said with a smile. ‘I’m sure those books were very educational. I should be able to study again in a half hour, maybe a little less.’</p>
<p>Hermione stood up. ‘I’m going to pop up to the loo, then. While I’m gone, I want you to read the sections on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards and we’ll start with that when I get back.’</p>
<p>Harry nodded and flipped to that chapter in his book while Hermione dashed off to the girls’ dorm. He felt better than he had in ages. Not only had he just had the best orgasm of his life, but there was something about performing well and making Hermione happy that he found he really liked. She usually had such high expectations for him and Ron that they rarely met, let alone exceeded. But Harry was sure that he’d impressed Hermione this morning, and he was beginning to believe that she somehow enjoyed their new studying method quite a lot. Not as much as he did, he was sure. He’d never been into foot stuff before but now… Harry felt his cock stir and tried not to fantasize about a naked Hermione lying in bed with him and letting him touch her breasts while she rubbed his cock with her bare feet. Now that the idea was in his head, though, it was very hard to get out. He wondered, not for the first time, what she looked like under her robes. It was really a shame that she didn’t have the sorts of tight and occasionally revealing clothes that Lavender, Cho, and Parvati all liked to wear. Shaking his head to clear it, he got back to his reading.</p>
<p>After ten more minutes, he was just beginning to wonder what was taking Hermione so long when she slipped into the seat across from him.</p>
<p>He looked up to see her quickly rearranging her notes. She was slightly flushed and hair had started to frizz. He saw several hairs were stuck to her sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>‘What took you so long?’ he asked, closing his book.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ Hermione said. ‘Did you read the sections on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards?’</p>
<p>Harry nodded. ‘Yes, but it only took me a few minutes. You were gone for ages.’</p>
<p>‘I was not gone for ages,’ Hermione said, going even redder for some reason. ‘I got a little distracted is all and needed to finish something up. But I’m here now. Are you ready?’</p>
<p>‘Of course,’ Harry said. He reached under the table to undo his fly. ‘Sorry, I’m hard again,’ he apologized as he pulled his shaft out and pulled his trousers to the side as much as he could. He wanted to give her as much access to his cock as he could.</p>
<p>‘It’s fine,’ Hermione said. ‘Are you taking it out?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ Harry said. ‘I thought you wanted that.’</p>
<p>‘I do,’ Hermione said softly. Then, in a voice almost too quiet to hear, she said. ‘Are you taking your balls out too?’</p>
<p>Harry stared at her. ‘Do you want me to take them out?’</p>
<p>‘Sssh,’ Hermione hissed, looking around. ‘Yes, I want to see how they feel.’</p>
<p>‘Okay,’ Harry said, opening up his trousers a little wider and pulling his balls out with some difficulty. It wasn’t very comfortable and he felt the material dig into the skin underneath his balls, forcing them upwards slightly. He readjusted and it helped a little, but not very much.</p>
<p>‘You finished?’ Hermione asked after a few seconds.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. ‘It’s hard to get them out without my trousers digging into them.’</p>
<p>‘Oh,’ Hermione’s face fell. ‘Well, never mind then.’</p>
<p>Harry didn’t want to disappoint her, so he thought for a moment. ‘Can you cast an obscuring charm?’</p>
<p>‘Yes,’ Hermione said. ‘Why?’</p>
<p>‘Cast it on my groin,’ Harry said quietly. ‘And I’ll pull my trousers down a little more so they’re not digging into me. That should keep everything in shadow enough that no one could see anything even if they come right up to us.’</p>
<p>‘Okay,’ Hermione said. She dropped her quill and under the pretense of picking It up, she ducked under the table. With a smooth flick of her wand, she cast the charm and Harry felt a cool breeze seem to flow over his groin. A sudden thought came to him.</p>
<p>‘Did you, er, see anything?’ he said, feeling his face redden as Hermione resurfaced.</p>
<p>Hermione’s face was just as red. ‘Just a little bit,’ she assured him. ‘It was already in shadow, so I couldn’t really see any details.’ She looked down at her hands. ‘I didn’t think to ask you to cover yourself. I’m sorry.’</p>
<p>‘It’s okay,’ Harry said, and found that it really was. He could trust Hermione. She didn’t mean to look, and he did ask her to cast the obscuring charm on him while he was already exposed, so it was his fault, really. He pulled his trousers down a little, so that they were sitting around his thighs. His butt was now sitting directly on his robes, and there was really no way for anyone, even if they bent down or looked from behind, to see anything.</p>
<p>‘We should have done this earlier,’ Harry commented. ‘Rather than you having to learn the spell you cast earlier.’</p>
<p>‘It did occur to me,’ Hermione said, looking across the table at him. ‘But I didn’t know if you would be comfortable being fully exposed so I didn’t want to be presumptive and ask you.’</p>
<p>Harry hesitated. ‘I don’t know how I would have reacted,’ he admitted. ‘I <em>think</em> I would have been okay with it. I trust you.’</p>
<p>Hermione smiled warmly. ‘Thank you. I trust you, too.’</p>
<p>Harry smiled back at her, then felt his smile fade. ‘I do feel bad that you’re doing me this favor yet you’re not really getting anything out of it. This is really helping me but it’s not helping you, and…’</p>
<p>Hermione cut him off. ‘It is helping me review,’ she said earnestly. ‘And I don’t think of it as a favor at all.’</p>
<p>Her smile became a little embarrassed. ‘I like this too,’ she said quietly. ‘I’m having a lot of fun, so you don’t owe me a thing.’</p>
<p>A thrill went through Harry at her words. She enjoyed it as well! It wasn’t just something she was doing for him. Still, though, he couldn’t imagine her enjoying it anywhere near as much as he was.</p>
<p>‘I still want to repay you somehow,’ Harry said. ‘Anything you ask, it’s done.’</p>
<p>Hermione smiled shyly at him. ‘Anything?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Harry hesitated, then nodded. If was going to trust Hermione, he needed to show it. ‘Anything,’ he said firmly.</p>
<p>They locked eyes for a few seconds, then both looked away, blushing. ‘Let’s start studying,’ Hermione said, picking up her notes. ‘Are you ready?’</p>
<p>‘Very ready,’ Harry said. He immediately felt Hermione’s foot find his leg and quickly find its way up into his lap. As her foot found his cock, Harry gasped. Something felt different this time.</p>
<p>‘Oh right,’ Hermione said quietly. ‘I took off my stockings while I was upstairs. Is that okay?’</p>
<p>Harry nodded. Her bare foot was prodding his rapidly hardening cock, and the feeling of her toes directly on the skin of his shaft was amazing in every way.</p>
<p>Hermione’s foot explored his groin again, and as her toes slid over his balls for the first time, he felt her hesitate. ‘They’re hairy,’ she said, sounding surprised.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ Harry said quickly. ‘I can shave them next time if you’d like.’</p>
<p>‘No,’ Hermione said, running her toes through the pubic hair at the base of his cock. ‘I like how it feels.’</p>
<p>After about a half minute more exploration, Hermione adjusted her foot so that it assumed its regular position: her sole pressed against his shaft with her heel against his balls and his head resting in between her big and index toes. She flexed her toes a few times experimentally and Harry found that her toes easily gripped his foreskin. It slid down and back up smoothly with each clench of her toes. Harry had a feeling that he would have to work very hard not to orgasm too soon.</p>
<p>Hermione cleared her throat. ‘How many members are there traditionally in the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards?’ she asked in a clear tone.</p>
<p>This was an easy one. ‘There’s no set number,’ Harry said confidently. ‘Each nation sends one to four wizards at each meeting.’</p>
<p>‘Very good,’ Hermione said with a smile, and Harry felt her toes start to flex against his cock. He tried not to let the pleasure show on his face. ‘How many nations are represented?’</p>
<p>‘Again, it varies,’ Harry said as her toes finally fell still. ‘As long as they represent a governing body in Wizarding Europe, then they can choose to send representatives.’</p>
<p>‘Precisely,’ Hermione said, turning a page as her foot again started to caress Harry’s cock. ‘How do they define a governing body?’</p>
<p>It was very hard to think while Hermione was sliding his foreskin up and down between her toes, but Harry powered through. He was pretty sure he knew the answer to this anyway. ‘They didn’t,’ he said, his voice tight. ‘It caused a lot of arguments and duels on the steps of Notre Dame where they met until the Statute of Secrecy went into effect and wizards moved their meeting place to a more remote location. After that they restricted membership to only those that either had an office in the International Confederation of Wizards, or paid them enough money in tribute.’</p>
<p>‘Excellent answer, Harry,’ Hermione said, beaming. Her toes seemed to dance on Harry’s shaft and he had to concentrate to keep himself from cumming right then and there.</p>
<p>‘When was the Statute of Secrecy put into effect?’ Hermione asked while her toes still moved, forcing Harry to focus on her words and not on the fact that her big toe felt <em>really</em> good flicking the head of his cock right now.</p>
<p>‘Er..’ Harry said. He’d just read that answer this morning. Why couldn’t he remember? ‘I don’t know,’ he said eventually, unable to even hazard a guess.</p>
<p>Hermione frowned, and Harry felt her foot shift. Her heel pressed tightly against his balls and he grimaced. Her heel was also pinching some of the skin of his scrotum and the pain seemed to be double what it was before.</p>
<p>‘Too much?’ Hermione said, and Harry looked up to see her gazing intently at him. He nodded and she immediately backed her heel off. ‘Sorry,’ she said quickly.</p>
<p>Harry reached his hand down and, sliding a finger in between her foot and his balls, started to gently massage and readjust them. Hermione’s foot spasmed and he heard her giggle.</p>
<p>‘Sorry,’ she said again. ‘It tickles.’</p>
<p>Harry immediately pulled his hand back up. ‘I was just readjusting,’ he said.</p>
<p>‘It’s fine,’ Hermione said with a smile. ‘Sorry for hurting you. I’ll be gentler next time.’ She pushed her foot forward again and settled it firmly against his hard shaft and resumed asking him questions.</p>
<p>Harry’s hot streak quickly ended. He wasn’t sure if it was mostly because this was an area of History of Magic that he particularly struggled with, or if it was because her bare foot against his bare cock was even more distracting than it had been previously, but he found himself getting perhaps three out of five answers correct.</p>
<p>He knew he was disappointing Hermione, as her frowns over time grew deeper and deeper and she looked more and more exasperated. Harry genuinely wanted to do well, but he found himself being punished quite a lot. After an hour of this, his balls were really starting to ache and he was having trouble staying hard even when he was being rewarded.</p>
<p>Hermione paused in the middle of a reward and looked at him seriously. ‘Are you okay, Harry?’ she asked. ‘Things don’t feel right down there.’</p>
<p>Harry flushed with embarrassment. ‘I’m fine,’ he said resolutely. ‘I know I’m not doing well.’</p>
<p>Hermione’s face softened and he felt her toes start to massage the head of his cock. ‘You’re just having an off session,’ she said. ‘It’s almost lunchtime. Do you want to stop now and we can do the rest later?’</p>
<p>Harry thought about blue balls, and grimaced. ‘I don’t think stopping now is going to make me feel any better,’ he said.</p>
<p>Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, then a look of understanding washed over her face. ‘Oh, no, Harry, I meant the questions. We can certainly finish the other thing,’ her eyes glanced downward significantly as she said that. ‘After all, you have earned it,’ she said with a smile. ‘You’ve worked hard.’</p>
<p>Harry smiled back and relaxed. Hermione wasted no time in bringing her foot back against his cock. He felt her expertly bringing him back to full hardness. As she slotted his shaft in between her big and index toes, he felt his foreskin being pulled downwards to expose his throbbing head. Rather than letting it slide back up, Hermione instead moved her toes so that she was flexing them directly on his sensitive head.</p>
<p>The sensation was exquisite, and Harry gazed at Hermione, knowing his enjoyment must be very obvious. He found himself studying her face as her toes backed off just enough to grab his foreskin, then starting to move it up and down. He’d seen her face thousands of times before, but this was the first time he’d <em>really </em>studied it.</p>
<p>If one met Hermione for the first time, it would be easy to dismiss her as just another bookworm. After all, she had an upright posture that belied how many times her shoulders had born the load of a bag full of heavy tomes. She often walked around with a piercing look in her eyes that made you feel like she saw right through you. She usually had her lips set firmly into a line of careful neutrality yet slight disapproval. Her hair was voluminous and prone to frizzing, though Harry had noticed that over the last year or so, her hair had gone from a barely-controlled mess to soft waves that Hermione could occasionally draw into a ponytail when she wanted to keep it out of her face. Rarely, she’d even pull it into a tight bun, which made her look even more like the ‘stern librarian’ affectation that most people saw in her. All she’d need was a pair of glasses to complete the look.</p>
<p>But although all of the above was true, it barely scratched the surface of Hermione, Harry thought. She did have an upright posture but that was due to her rather strict parents that often told her to ‘sit up straight.’ If you paid attention, you could easily tell when she was relaxed, as her left shoulder would sag a little and she’d often brace her elbow on the arm of her chair. Her brown eyes contained far more than just intelligence. Often they crinkled with mirth, or glittered with passion, or, like now, sparked with mischief. Her lips were far more expressive than any other woman Harry knew. If one knew what to look for, they’d easily see how they twitched with amusement, or pursed with disappointment, or contained the merest ghosts of smiles when she or her friends did something well, or slightly parted when she was excited like she was now. Harry studied her lips, as there was something else there as well. Her tongue occasionally made an appearance as she moistened them in what Harry thought might be hunger. Though hunger for what, he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Harry’s thoughts returned to his earlier fantasy and he thought about how those lips would look around his cock. He knew it was wrong to think about his friend this way, but how could he not when her lips were that beautiful and her foot was surreptitiously and expertly massaging his cock.</p>
<p>He grunted slightly as he felt himself get very close. Tantalizingly close.</p>
<p>‘Are you almost there?’ Hermione said softly, her voice tight with an emotion Harry could not identify.</p>
<p>As he nodded his response, Hermione’s face brightened a little. ‘Cum for me, Harry,’ she whispered, and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t have a chance to feel shock as those words brought out an immediate response. He gasped and started to cum. His hips jerked, pressing his cock firmly against Hermione’s foot as he felt his cock twitch again and again. He didn’t feel any wetness running down his stomach or his shaft so he assumed that like before, her foot was being coated in every drop of his cum.</p>
<p>Through this he never took his eyes off Hermione’s lips and he saw her bite her lower lip, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Almost as if he’d cum on her lips…</p>
<p>That thought made Harry’s cock give one last twitch before he felt his muscles slowly relax and his cock begin to slide down Hermione’s sole as it softened.</p>
<p>Like before, Hermione carefully withdrew her foot and brought it out to the side of the table to inspect the results. Harry couldn’t help but lean over to the side to see as well, and he was startled to see that each of Hermione’s red-nailed toes except for her littlest one had at least one glob of white cum on it. There was a particularly large dollop connecting her two biggest toes to each other. Another dollop was rapidly approaching the side of Hermione’s foot. Harry saw Hermione change the angle of her foot to keep it from falling onto the carpet. He glanced up and saw that her focus was entirely on the mess he made on her foot.</p>
<p>‘I may be wrong, but I think this is more than last time,’ Hermione said, finally looking up at him. ‘Do you agree?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ Harry found his voice. ‘I think so.’</p>
<p>‘Interesting,’ Hermione said, looking back down at her foot. ‘I would have expected there to be less since this is the second time you’ve orgasmed this morning.’</p>
<p>‘Third,’ Harry corrected her without thinking. At her surprised glance, he blushed. ‘I, er, wanked one out when I woke up.’</p>
<p>Hermione’s lips formed an ‘o’ of surprise. ‘You came three times this day and still had this much,’ she waved her foot. ‘In you?’</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, embarrassed. ‘I guess.’</p>
<p>‘But that’s <em>fascinating</em>,’ Hermione said eagerly. ‘The books I’ve read said that most ejaculations are about a half teaspoon but I think you’ve ejaculated more than that both times today.’ She blushed. ‘I don’t know how much you ejaculated this morning in your bed, but still, you must produce more than average!’</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know if this was a compliment or not. He didn’t know what was so interesting about how much semen he produced, but hearing her talk about this sort of thing was a little thrilling so he didn’t want to discourage her.</p>
<p>‘Is that a good thing?’ Harry asked, his eyes returning to the rapidly drying cum on her bare foot.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know,’ Hermione admitted, looking back up at him. ‘I don’t think it matters, really. But it is interesting. I wonder if you produce this much every time or only because I was stimulating you for a long period of time. Perhaps if you orgasmed sooner, you would have produced less.’</p>
<p>Harry had never paid attention to how much semen he ejaculated, and told Hermione this.</p>
<p>‘Like I said, I don’t think it matters. Perhaps some other time I can stimulate you outside of our study sessions and see how much you produce,’ Hermione said eagerly.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened. ‘Sure,’ he said, not believing his ears. ‘I’d like that.’</p>
<p>Hermione beamed. ‘I thought you would.’ She looked at her foot. ‘I should probably get this out of sight before someone comes over and sees it.’</p>
<p>Harry watched her put her foot back into her shoe, again not bothering to clean his cum off it. She smiled at his raised eyebrows. ‘I like how it squishes between my toes,’ she said unabashedly. ‘You should probably put yourself away now. Do you want me to clean you up first? I don’t know if any cum got on you as well, though,’ she raised her eyebrows. ‘Knowing how much got on my foot, I can’t imagine any spilled on you.’</p>
<p>Harry had forgotten that his cock was still out. He shook his head, letting her know that he didn’t need any cleaning, and quickly pulled his trousers back up. His cock, especially his balls, were still a little tender but not terribly so. As he refastened his belt, his stomach let out a loud growl.</p>
<p>Hermione giggled. ‘I suppose it is lunchtime,’ she said, starting to pack up her notes. ‘I think Ron should be done with practice soon so we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to do more studying. At least, <em>this</em> type of studying.’</p>
<p>Harry’s face fell. ‘Damn.’</p>
<p>Hermione studied him. ‘I thought after two, no, <em>three</em> times in one day you would be done.’</p>
<p>‘For a while, yeah,’ Harry said. ‘But I think I could have a go again tonight.’</p>
<p>‘Hmm,’ Hermione pursed her lips. ‘If you study very hard this afternoon, and Ron goes to bed early enough, I could give you a reward after he goes upstairs. That way we could test how much you ejaculate if you orgasm much sooner.’</p>
<p>‘Sure,’ Harry said, smiling. ‘I’ll make sure to study extra hard this afternoon.’</p>
<p>‘Make sure you do,’ Hermione said, returning his smile. ‘Let’s go to lunch.’</p>
<p>With that, they got up and walked down to the Great Hall in a companionable silence. Harry had a feeling they were both mulling over the events of the morning. It seemed to Harry that every time they used Hermione’s new study method, they went a little bit away from strictly studying and a little bit further into something else. Harry wasn’t sure exactly what that something else was, but he was certain that he liked it and that he very much wanted to continue to explore it. He was content letting Hermione take the lead, however. Hermione liked to have control of things, and he didn’t want to say or do something that would give her pause.</p>
<p>Ron was in a good mood when he showed up halfway through lunch, and the three of them managed to laugh their way through lunch. When it was time to go back upstairs, Harry may have slowed his pace slightly so that he could again surreptitiously admire Hermione’s arse, and he was almost certain that the quick smirk she gave him as when she looked back meant that she knew exactly what he was doing and didn’t have any problem at all with it.</p>
<p>The afternoon’s studying went fairly smoothly. The three of them practiced writing Charms essays and practiced some of the trickier spells, like the Freezing Spell and the Scouring charm. By the end of the afternoon, the table they were using looked far cleaner than it had been when they sat down. Ron and Harry had even managed to clean some of the more stubborn burn residue from Fred and George’s fireworks. Hermione was particularly pleased about this and proclaimed that they had mastered the spell.</p>
<p>Around six, they went down for a leisurely dinner before going back upstairs. Harry and Ron played chess while Hermione curled up in an armchair and reviewed her Arithmancy notes with a purring Crookshanks on her lap. Hermione was big on color-coding her notes, and by the time the common room started to empty, her notes resembled the patterns found only on Dobby’s socks. Ron and Harry found this endlessly amusing and started placing bets on what color would dominate each successive sheaf of parchment.</p>
<p>About an hour later, the common room was almost entirely empty, and Ron was yawning. ‘I’m going to bed,’ he groaned after convincingly trouncing Harry for the third time in a row. He got up and stretched. ‘Coming?’ he asked Harry.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, determinedly not looking at Hermione. ‘I’ll be up in a bit.’</p>
<p>‘Suit yourself,’ Ron yawned. ‘G’Night, Hermione.’</p>
<p>‘Night,’ she said, giving him a brief smile.</p>
<p>Harry managed to wait until Ron’s footsteps faded up the stairs before quickly standing up.</p>
<p>‘Eager, are you?’ Hermione said in a low voice, a smirk flitting across her lips.</p>
<p>‘You’ve no idea,’ Harry said in an equally quiet voice. He was half-erect already and couldn’t wait to feel Hermione’s foot back on his dick.</p>
<p>‘I did say you would get a reward if you studied hard this afternoon,’ Hermione murmured. She looked around. ‘But I think it would be hard to go unnoticed right now.’</p>
<p>There were only a few people still up, all of them fifth year or above. Most were working quietly at tables or in various armchairs, but a few were having quiet conversations amongst themselves. Harry frowned, knowing Hermione was right. There was no way to guarantee that no one would look in their direction, and he wasn’t sure they’d be able to disguise their actions well enough. Especially since he knew he wouldn’t be able to remain completely silent.</p>
<p>‘Pity,’ Hermione said, putting her notes in her bag. ‘I was rather looking forward to it.’</p>
<p>This didn’t help Harry’s state of arousal, and he felt his cock strain against his trousers. He shifted, trying to realign his dick to hide his bulge without having to do so with his fingers. He saw Hermione glance down at his crotch, and Harry decided to stop trying to hide it. After all, he really didn’t mind if Hermione looked, and he doubted anyone else was paying attention.</p>
<p>‘I guess I’ll go upstairs too,’ he said after a moment. He couldn’t keep the disappointment from his voice.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes flicked from his bulge to his face. ‘I’m sorry, Harry. But it’s too risky.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ Harry said heavily.</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lower lip. ‘I’ll save your reward for another time,’ she promised. ‘You really worked hard tonight. You deserve a special reward.’</p>
<p>‘All right,’ Harry said. ‘I’m just going to go upstairs and, well, you know,’ he gestured to his crotch.</p>
<p>Hermione blushed. ‘Yes, go take care of yourself,’ she said. ‘Good night, Harry. I don’t know if we’ll be able to do any <em>special</em> studying tomorrow, because Ron doesn’t have Quidditch, but I’ll do what I can.’</p>
<p>Harry smiled. ‘Good night, Hermione.’</p>
<p>He went up to his dormitory and quickly got into the shower. His cock was throbbing with need and he had no trouble getting off under the hot water, imagining Hermione naked in the shower with him, letting him rub his cock in between the cheeks of her arse. He still felt a little guilty about using her as wank material, but after the fiasco with Cho earlier in the year, he’d not had anyone in particular occupy the dirtier corners of his mind. He really should find another girlfriend, but it was so hard to find time to think about it with all the O.W.L. studying and Umbridge. It was nearly summer, anyway, and soon he’d be shipped back to the Dursleys for two months. No point getting a girlfriend if he wasn’t going to be able to see her for the entire summer.</p>
<p>Harry forced the self-pitying thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t have a girlfriend, but he did have Hermione helping him get off now. He hoped that they wouldn’t stop their explorations once O.W.L.’s were over. Hermione did seem surprisingly interested in what they were doing, though in typical Hermione fashion, most of her interest seemed to be academic. Though…not all of it, Harry was sure. He knew there was something else drawing her to their activities. Perhaps that would be enough for her to want to continue the rest of the term, and perhaps beyond that.</p>
<p>Harry pondered this as he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Hermione was very mysterious sometimes. Though to be fair, all women were, in Harry’s opinion. He fell asleep feeling determined to pay more attention to Hermione. Perhaps with enough effort, he could unravel at least some of Hermione’s mysteries.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>